


Dipper - Change is the Only Constant

by VermeilH20



Series: Pinescones in the Wood [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Fluff, Gen, High School, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermeilH20/pseuds/VermeilH20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the story from Dipper's POV. The other one is from Wirt's.<br/>_______________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story from Dipper's POV. The other one is from Wirt's.  
> _______________________________________________________________

"Hey kid! I know you missed me!" The yellow triangle stared at him as lightning flashed behind. It was growing bigger and bigger.

Rain blurred his vision as it reached for him. "We'll meet again....."

Shrieking, the boy tumbled off his bed. Nervously, he looked around. The sight of neatly ordered bookshelves and an incongruously pastel pop poster reassured him that he had not been transported to another dimension. He climbed back onto the bed.

"Seriously? Pig drool?" He pushed the squealing animal off, annoyed. "Go back to Mabel's room." After fifteen minutes of struggling, he had successfully got it out of his door. Shoving the soaked pillow to the floor, he grabbed the journal that usually sat under it. He lay back down.

It must have been a dream. There was no other explanation. His fingers tightened as he went back to sleep.


	2. First Day, Fresh Start

The building seemed larger, somehow. Why did she have to be sick today?

After coming back to California, Mabel had come down with a fever, and the doctor had warned them that it was contagious. He was convinced she had probably caught something swimming at the local pool. Considering all the mermen, purple lizard-fish and occasional gnome that swam in it.

It was the first time since preschool that his twin was not with him on the first day. Worse, it was the first day of high school. "Mabel would have wanted to scrapbook this." He muttered, squaring his shoulders.

A loud camera flash startled him. "Already have!" Came a familiar voice from behind.

"Mabel! The doctor said you were too sick!"

"Pshaw. Two drops of those dragon tears and I was fine." She elbowed him hard in the ribs before continuing. "It's not like I would ever miss the first day of HIGH SCHOOL!"  
He winced as the last two words were shouted into his ears. "Just think of the drama! And the cute upperclassmen!" Her eyes widened in anticipation. "Let's go in!"

Feeling oddly excited, for very different reasons, he straightened his hat and they walked through the doors.


	3. Classy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, real classy Dipper. wait till you see their nerdiness in full force.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________

He ran into AP English. At least Mabel wasn't in this class. Unlike science. How many times had she called him a nerd before?

She just had to stop and talk to every single one of her friends on the way to their lockers. It had made him late. At least he would make it before att...

He crashed into another boy, then into a book case. The bell rang. 

Eyes locked on his goal, he muttered a quick "Sorry". Barely looking at them, he ran over to the teacher's desk.

***

"Are you...um, okay." The teacher made a note on the attendance.

Nodding, at the implied question, he hoped he hadn't embarrassed himself. Looking around, he noticed that most of the seats were taken. It had been a few minuted since the bell, and the only one not in the back corner was next to the same guy he had run into. He sat down in it.

One hour. All he had to do was make it through one hour with older kids.


	4. In a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They notice each other. (Short one today. Updating daily until the 28th.)  
> _________________________________________________________________________

The teacher paused during attendance. "Dipper Pines?" She said it like a question. At least she had listened.

He tried to ignore the whispers.

"Can't be real...."  
"Hippie parents...."  
"Weird...."

Less weird than killer triangles, peanut brittled-presidents and his real name, anyway.

"Here." He felt good.

Even if he still sometimes wished he had been named Tyrone.


	5. Booking

How had he gotten such a strange name? What were the chances that the guy next to him would have an equally strange nickname? Dipper snuck a look.

He had dark brown hair and was a few inches taller. He wore jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt.

What was most interesting was the formality of his shirt. It seemed like something a professor or something would wear, and looked heavy for the heat. It even had buttons! Dipper thought it was fascinating.

"...ice breaker activity." He groaned silently as the teacher smiled. Unlike his sister, he really did not enjoy socializing that much. It was bad enough being the youngest person in the class. "...same...book...themes in the narrative." In his worry, he only heard the end of the instructions. "It will count as your first assignment."

Furtively looking around as the others began to move, he pulled out a dog-eared copy of "Beloved". It was one of Ford's old books, and it had some strange notes in the margins. Maybe someone in the front would...

"Do you want to be partners?"


End file.
